3-E
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Recueil de OS sur des couples d'assassination classroom. NagisaxKayano, KarmaxNagisa, AsanoxKarma, OkudaxKarma, SuginoxKanzaki, RioxTerasaka, KoroxAguri, RioxKarma, HayamixChiba, IsogaixMaehara, KarasumaxBitch-sensei, IsogaixMeg, MaeharaxOkano, et d'autres encore !
1. Kayano x Nagisa, Rien de plus

**Disclaimers : pas d'argent svp, je ne possède personne.**

 **Merci de lire ces OS ! ENJOY ! ^^.**

 **Couple : Nagisa x Kayano.**

-Nagisa...

Depuis son baiser avec Nagisa, Kayano n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Le goût de ses lèvres lui marquait encore les siennes. Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour la protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle ? Elle se faisiat des idées. Nagisa avait agi en bon ami pour la sauver. Rien de plus. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Mais elle connaissait Nagisa et savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne la laisserait pas se mettre en danger pour une raison aussi stupide. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, et elle le savait. Il l'avait déjà pardonnée. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur son corps dépourvu de formes. Nagisa la considérait comme une amie. Rien de plus. Elle devait aussi le considérer comme tel. Rien de plus. Ainsi leur amitié resterait immaculée. Oui... C'était un ami... Rien de plus.


	2. Nagisa x Karma, Rêve

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre mais ce n'est pas du NagisaxKayano.**

 **Couple : Nagisa x Karma**

 **Voilà, cette idée vient de venir à mon esprit, donc pourquoi ne pas la partager ?**

Nagisa était allongé dans son lit, chez lui. Sa mère dormait depuis longtemps déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose le tracassait. Il sortait avec Kayano depuis quelques temps, et il l'adorait, mais c'était comme si il n'était pas amoureux... Pas d'elle, en tout cas... Il se pelotonna sous les couvertures lorsqu'il entendit un craquement. Il releva la tête. Personne. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur lui à travers la couverture. C'était agréable, c'était chaud... Soudain il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Quoi ?! Une main ?! Il se releva. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les cheveux rouges.

-Karma...?

Le rouge prit la tête du bleu entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Nagisa rougit. Il se surprit à trouver cela agréable. Il vint de lui-même forcer le barrage des lèvres de Karma pour insérer sa langue dans la bouche du roux. Ils caressaient leurs langues entre elles, et Karma s'approcha encore de Nagisa et le prit finalement dans ses bras, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il fallait reconnaître que les deux embrassaient divinement bien. Enfin, Karma rompit le baiser, mais garda ses mains sur les joues chaudes de Nagisa, lequel rougit. Karma attrapa une mèche des cheveux détachés de Nagisa, la caressa, et murmura sensuellement.

-T'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis...

Il lui embrassa le front et s'éclipsa, comme une ombre. Nagisa resta perplexe. Il avait éprouvé tellement de sensations lors de ce baiser fougueux. Mais comment l'expliquer ? Et que faisait Karma ici, chez lui, comment était il entré ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il se dit que c'était un rêve, rien de plus. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Karma, l'adolescent rouge lui sourit et lui murmura :

-Tu devrais fermer ta fenêtre le soir...

Nagisa rougit. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment rêvé finalement.


	3. Karma x Asano, Meilleurs ennemis

**Merci d'avoir mis en favori cette fic :) et merci même de la lire.**

 **Couple : Asano x Karma.**

 **Enjoy!**

Asano et Karma se détestent, c'est bien connu. Tous deux étaient rivaux; et leur objectif était de se surpasser pour dépasser incontestablement leur adversaire. Chacun, cependant, avaient une certaine admiration pour l'autre. Karma voyait que Asano, lui, avait parfaitement conscience que les élèves de la classe E étaient potentiellement dangereux, contrairement aux autres abrutis de la classe A. Asano savait que Karma n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et à accepter les "contrats". Tous deux s'admiraient pour leur détermination. Tous deux étaient dans une éternelle compétition, ne sous-estimait ou surestimait pas l'autre. Ils étaient égaux sur le terrain, seule une victoire honnête, un duel les départagerait. Inconsciemment, Karma était devenu un modèle pour Asano, et inversement.

Mais, après des semaines de lutte, ils n'abandonnaient toujours pas. Et chaque fois que l'un surpassait l'autre, l'autre le dépassait la fois d'après, et ainsi de suite. Un matin, donc...

-Akabane!

-Oh, Asano? Que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Les prochains partiels auront lieu dans deux semaines ! Je compte sur toi et tes potes pour être dans le top 50, mais je serai premier!

-Tu sais très bien que je serai premier...

-Je m'en doutais. Mais je convoite aussi la première place... Tu sais Akabane, je t'aime bien. Beaucoup. Énormément.

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il plaqua le rouge contre un mur et l'embrassa. Karma se laissa faire, et passa même ses mains autour de la taille du rouquin.

-Je ne pensais pas tomber un jour amoureux d'un membre de la classe des épaves, un mec en plus, mais je pense que tu en vaux la peine.

-Je pensais pas tomber amoureux d'un crétin de A, mais je pense aussi que tu peux me mériter.

Asano sourit.

-J'ignore la provocation. Maintenant, je te propose un deal. Puisqu'on est égaux, et qu'on s'aime, alors autant progresser ensemble ! Je te propose une trêve. Tous deux, on arrivera au sommet, ensemble.

Ce fut le tour de Karma de sourire. Il repoussa Asano et rétorqua.

-Ça va pas non ? Justement, tu n'as fait qu'alimenter ma détermination à te battre une bonne fois pour toutes. J'arriverais seul au sommet, et te prouverai que je suis meilleur que toi dans chaque domaine, même en amour !

Asano éclata de rire.

-Je m'en doutais ! T'es vraiment exceptionnel. J'ai bien fait de tomber amoureux de toi.

-Tiens donc, tu me complimentes ?

-Absolument pas ! Allez, je te laisse en haut de ta colline miteuse, j'ai des partiels à gagner, moi ! À plus... Crétin de déchet !

-Ouais, tu sais bien que tu vas perdre de toute façon. À plus... Imbécile de fils à papa !

Tous deux s'éloignèrent, sourire aux lèvres. Asano et Karma se détestent, c'est bien connu. Ou, peut-être pas tant que ça...


	4. Okuda x Karma, Opposés

**Couple : Okuda x Karma.**

Tout les opposait. Karma était affirmé, ouvert, bon partout. Okuda était timide, plutôt renfermée, bonne seulement en sciences. Et pourtant, chacun avait développé une grande amitié/respect l'un envers l'autre. Ils se complétaient par leur opposition. Contre toute attente, lorsque les garçons de la classe E avaient chacun parlé des filles qu'ils préféraient, Karma avait parlé d'Okuda. La brunette suscitait sa curiosité. Il n'était pas mal fichu, il aurait pu séduire une fille populaire comme Kanzaki ou Rio, alors pourquoi était-ce cette petite brunette qui l'intriguait tant ? Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle. Sous les apparences, peut-être se cachait une fille hors-pair, dotée d'un immense talent de comédienne, par exemple. Un peu comme Kayano, mais en mieux. Karma voulait la connaître. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. Elle était à ses yeux la fille la plus respectable de l'école. Il l'admirait parce qu'elle avait ce qu'il n'avait pas. Et c'était réciproque. Manami avait tellement d'affection envers Karma. Pourtant, il était d'un monde différent d'elle. Beaucoup plus beau, intelligent, populaire. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle l'enviait. Il ne pouvait la comprendre avec toutes leurs différences, et pourtant la brune avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il était toujours à l'écoute. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes atouts que lui, mais les siens les complétaient. Avec cette envie, tous deux auraient dû être jaloux l'un de l'autre et se détester. Mais curieusement, c'était cette envie qui les avait rapprochés. Ils voulaient connaître tout de l'autre. C'était donc ça, être faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout les opposait. Mais, et si c'était justement cette opposition qui les mènerait à l'union ?


	5. Chiba x Hayami, Cible

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour remercier tous ceux qui ont mis en fav ou en follow cette fic. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Couple : Hayami x Chiba**

Hayami était dans la cour avec Koro-sensei. Elle s'entraînait au tir. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, depuis quelque temps elle ne tirait plus aussi bien. En particulier lorsque son partenaire Chiba était là. En fait, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle ratait sa cible. Était-ce son esprit de compétition qui la rendait ainsi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait régulièrement s'entraîner. Koro avait accepté de l'aider. Elle visa la cible mouvante. Elle la tenait. Elle pressa la gâchette...

-Bravo, tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu vas enfin de nouveau égaler Chiba ! Réessaye !

Elle visa. Égaler Chiba... Chiba... L'image du brun lui vint à l'esprit. Elle rougit et tira. La balle atterit largement à côté de la cible.

-Eh bien Hayami qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai été déconcentrée en pensant à Chiba et...

Lorsque le poulpe éclata de son rire pervers elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

-Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive Hayami...

Chiba arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement.

-Oh salut Rinka, Koro-sensei. Je voulais m'entraîner, depuis quelques temps je n'arrive plus à tirer comme d'habitude...

Rinka s'exclama.

-Ah, toi non plus ?!

Koro rit de nouveau.

-Du coup, vous pouvez vous aider mutuellement ! Moi j' ai un match de foot en Espagne, je vous laisse. Ah, vous êtes tellement naïfs tous les deux... Mais ça fait un petit couple tout mignon...

-Attendez quoi ?!

Le jaune ne répondit pas et fila vers l''Espagne en riant aux larmes. Rinka et Ryunnosuke restèrent perplexes, ne comprenant toujours pas les paroles de leur professeur. Au bout d' un moment ils reprirent l'entraînement. Tout d'abord Chiba aida Hayami en se plaçant derrière elle et en tenant son bras pour l'aider à stabiliser son sniper. Puis après maintes tentatives ce fut au tour d'Hayami d'aider Chiba. À la fin de la journée, aucun n'avait réussi à toucher une seule fois la cible.


	6. Itona x Hazama, Visite impromptue

**Couple : Hazama x Itona... oui c'est chelou... XD attention spoilers à l'horizon !**

Itona se réveilla en sursaut. Shiro. Ce type hantait ses rêves. Cette ordure qui l'avait abandonné... Non, décidément, il était bien mieux dans cette classe. Il avait été adopté par des parents aimants quelques temps plus tôt. Mais cet homme... Même mort il continuait de déranger sa vie. Mais les morts ne sont jamais vraiment morts, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Koro...

Itona baissa la tête. Le poulpe avait tant fait pour lui. Il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Et il l'avait laissé mourir... Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Soudain il sentit deux bras enlacer sa tête.

-Tu pleures, Itona ?

Il sursauta et leva les yeux, avant de reconnaître la fille brune.

-... Hazama ?!

-Ne pleure plus Itona.

-Hazama ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Comment t'es rentrée dans ma chambre, et pourquoi t'es là à une heure pareille !

-Je venais te voir. Oh, je suis rentrée par la porte sinon. Logique, quoi. Répondit-elle, blasée.

-Ouais... Euh bin, non c'est pas du tout logique ! Ça m'explique pas pourquoi... Tu...

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Elle s'agenouilla au pied du lit et prit la tête du bleu ciel dans ses mains.

-Je suis arrivée au bon moment on dirait.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Tu pleures pour Koro-sensei, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-J'ai deviné parce que ça fait deux jours qu'il est mort et que t'es plus dans ton assiette., dit-elle en guise de réponse à la question muette d'Itona.

-Mais...

-Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Koro n'aimerait pas voir ça. Lève-toi et marche !

-Ben nan, j'allais dormir là... Je veux pas me lever...

-C'est une expression. Ça faisait stylé non, genre vraiment manga ? "Lève-toi et marche", la réplique épique !

-...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésite pas à te confier à moi. Si besoin.

-Euh... D'accord.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Hazama ! Euh... Merci.

Elle lui sourit.

-Bonne nuit, Itona.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Itona l'interrompit.

-Attends ! Tu vas où comme ça !?

-Ben, je rentre chez moi... Tu préfères que je reste avec toi pour te réconforter ?

-Nan, c'est pas ça ! Mais, enfin, y a mes parents adoptifs en bas, ils vont te cramer et...

-Mais nooon, fais-moi confiance ! Allez, salut.

-...

Le lendemain.

Lorsqu'Itona se leva, sa mère adoptive était face à lui en compagnie de son père adoptif. Ceux-ci avaient un air ravi qui ne rassura pas le garçon, loin de là.

-Eh bien Itona, t'aurais pu nous dire que t'étais en couple !

Itona manqua de faire une attaque.

-En... Couple?! Moi?!

Première nouvelle et, il l'espérait, dernière.

-Allez gamin arrête de faire semblant ! On a été jeunes nous aussi, on t'en veut pas ! Hier soir on a vu ta copine, on lui a demandé ce qu'elle faisait là et elle a craché le morceau. Elle a l'air sympa hein ! Bien joué Itona !

-...

"À tous les coups, c'est encore un de ses plans foireux", pensa Itona.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il appela Hazama.

-T'avais dit que tu gérais tout...

La voix de la brune bizarre retentit à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Désolée, ils m'ont vue et y avait aucune autre excuse qui m'est venue en tête...

-Raah, je le sentais que c'était une mauvaise idée tout ça ! Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant, hein !?

-Bonne question. Je te laisse y réfléchir. Salut.

-Hé ! Attends une seconde ! Hazama !

Trop tard. Itona sentait qu'il allait être harcelé par ses parents adoptifs qui le forceraient à raconter la biographie complète de Kirara Hazama. Quel mauvais plan. Mais au fond, pour une raison qu'il ne savait s'expliquer, il était plutôt content qu'elle soit venue...

 **C'était : l'idée de couple la plus tordue au monde ! XD.**


	7. Koro x Aguri, RiP Kaede

**Bonjour à tous. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas update cette fic, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu différent des autres dans le sens où il n'aurait jamais pu arriver dans le vrai manga, mais l'imagination fait vivre, comme on dit.**

-Belle-sœur-chan !

Kaede soupira. Depuis une semaine déjà qu'elle se coltinait toute une série de surnoms étranges. Elle se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

Pour toute réponse elle se retrouva déguisée en un joli kimono.

-Ne sois pas si craintive Planche-plate-san ! Et tu es magnifique avec ce kimono !

Elle jeta un objet quelconque à la figure du poulpe qui lui faisait face.

-Comment voulez-vous que je sois en confiance avec un type comme vous !? Et arrêtez de m'habiller à Mach 20 ! Et vous venez de me traiter de planche plate ?!

-Oui, mais il semblerait que les planches plates plaisent à un certain Nagisa Shiota. (il tira le dénommé vers lui, lui donnant un coup de coude ou plutôt de tentacule) Pas vrai, Nagisa ?

Nagisa rougit. Il allait répliquer lorsque une femme aux cheveux courts entra dans la classe.

-Allons Koro-chan, arrête de taquiner Nagisa et ma sœur.

-D'accord d'accord... Nagi-chan, Akari-chan, allez vous asseoir.

-POURQUOI IL M'APPELLE NAGI-CHAN ?! J'AI MÊME PAS DROIT À UN "KUN" !?

-Koro-senseeiiiiiiii j'ai déjà dit que je préférais que vous m'appeliez Kaede Kayano !

Elle alla s'asseoir en soupirant. En réalité, sa sœur Aguri n'était pas morte. Elle avait été hospitalisée pendant longtemps puis était revenue, avait cru que Koro était mort mais l'avait finalement retrouvé, lui et sa sœur, en venant au collège Kunungigaoka (histoire improbable mais chut). Ils avaient réalisé à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre...

-... Et voilà comment deux personnalités incroyables ont formé un couple incontournable uni par les liens du mariage, qui fait qu'à ce jour miss cheveux verts est ma belle-sœur !

Kayano soupira.

-Qui fait qu'à ce jour je dois me coltiner ce poulpe tous les jours 24h sur 24.

Fou rire général dans la classe.

-Oh non, rip Kaede !

Kayano dissimula un sourire. Aussi insupportable qu'était son beau-frère et professeur, au fond elle l'aimait bien. Et il rendait sa sœur heureuse, contrairement à l'autre enflure dont elle tairait le nom. Alors si sa sœur était heureuse, s'ils s'aimaient, Kayano pourrait supporter quelques surnoms...

-Au travail BSADNEPP-chan ! Ça veut dire "Belle-Sœur-Amoureuse-De-Nagisa-Et-Planche-Plate-chan"!

-ÇA PART TROP LOIN !

... Quoique, après réflexion, ça allait être difficile.


	8. Karma x Rio, Spéciale

**Merci à tous de lire ma fic ! Aujourd'hui un nouveau ship, RioxKarma! Rio Nakamura et Karma font partie de mes personnages préférés avec Koro et Karasuma (j'adore tous les personnages d'ac mais les best sont au moins Koro, Rio et Karasuma).**

Spéciale. C'était le mot qui convenait sans doute le mieux pour elle. C'était pour cela que Karma l'admirait énormément. Elle n'était pas comme ces autres filles qui avaient besoin de se donner un genre, tsundere, kuudere, deredere ou autre*. Elle était juste naturelle, elle s'affirmait telle qu'elle était et tant pis pour ceux qui n'étaient pas contents. Elle avait énormément de qualités. Elle était belle, drôle, de bonne compagnie et malgré les apparences, très intelligente. Mais c'était sans doute ce côté je m'en foutiste qui faisait plus que tout craquer le cœur de pierre de Karma. Il avait d'abord cru à une simple complicité. Puis lorsque le fait qu'elle soit différente des autres était évident, Karma avait cru que c'était une forme d'admiration et de respect. Ça aurait été très bien. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle comptait pour lui, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter à cause de son amour-propre. Mais ce ne pouvait être que ça. Karma Akabane était tombé amoureux de Rio Nakamura.

Sa simplicité, son intelligence, son amicalité, ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade le long de cette nuque si belle... Tout cela était à présent une addiction pour le rouge. Leurs délires était la chose qui lui était la plus précieuse. Mais il ne pourrait jamais le lui avouer. Il l'aimait trop et tenait trop à leur complicité pour oser.

Ce jour-là, il la regardait de derrière un buisson. Ce n'était pas trop son genre, mais il faut dire que si lors d'une sortie à la plage, elle mettait un maillot de bain trop kawaii comme ça il allait vraiment craquer !

Il se leva, décidant d'aller la voir.

-Salut.

La voleuse de cœur se retourna. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le sable.

-Salut ! Alors, ça avance entre Nagi et Kaede ?

-Ouais, je les ai laissé ensemble. Et toi, ça avance avec Itona ?

-... Itona? Qu'est-ce que tu me causes d'Itona ?!

Karma fit mine de se moquer.

-Arrête ! C'est tellement flagrant ! Avec ton caractère de garçon manqué, tu t'es approchée de lui en jouant la bonne amie et tu...

Elle lui plaqua la tête dans le sable.

-Bouffe ça ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Karma gémit, se releva et s'essuya péniblement la tête. Il allait parler lorsque Rio prononça une phrase, une seule.

-Mais tu as raison... En réalité, j'ai un petit ami.

Karma toussa si fort qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. Et merde. Voilà le risque de devenir trop complices. Maintenant, il devrait jouer le rôle de confident.

-Ah... Oui ?

Elle le regarda en riant.

-Bah oui ! T'étouffe pas ! Une beauté comme moi, c'était bien normal qu'un jour ou l'autre...

Mais déjà, Karma avait lâché. Il ne ressentait qu'une chose, la douleur. Les filles avaient toujours été à ses pieds. Pourquoi la seule qu'il aimait devait être en couple ? Était-ce une punition pour n'avoir accepté aucune confession même venant de filles qui ne lui déplaisaient pas ? Mais aurait-il vraiment dû accepter de sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ? Si c'était pour éviter d'en arriver là, peut-être...

-Et... C'est qui?

Rio répondit de façon énigmatique.

-Tu le sauras très vite...

-Tu l'aimes?...

-Je suppose.

L'effet d'un poignard s'enfonçant dans son ventre atteignit Karma.

-Et... Il t'aime?

-Je pense que oui, sinon il ne me regarderait pas comme ça !

Karma ignorait pourquoi il demandait tout ça. Chaque réponse lui brisait le cœur. Mais malgré tout, il avait envie de savoir...

-Mais en réalité... On ne sort pas encore tout à fait ensemble. Il faut juste qu'il sache que j'accepte sa confession.

C'est alors que, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Karma ressentit une douce chaleur sur ses lèvres et s'apaisa soudainement. Tout à coup, il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Rio l'embrassait. Les lèvres de la jeune fille remuaient sur les siennes. Il s'écarta.

-Attends Nakamura... Qu'est-ce... Tu n'es pas amoureuse du type dont tu parlais ou tu...?

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillaient.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu me déçois Karma.

Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Ça y est, il sait que j'accepte sa "confession" donc je suis en couple... La prochaine fois, sois plus discret quand tu espionnes quelqu'un à travers un buisson.

Elle éclata de rire et partit, laissant un Karma dont le teint se confondait avec ses cheveux derrière elle.

 ***Dere : Personnalité revenant souvent chez les filles dans les mangas ou les jeux notamment.**

 **Tsundere = fille qui aux premiers abords semble agressive mais qui au fond est gentille et kawaii (exemples : Osana Najimi, yandere simulator ou Natsuki, doki doki literature club).**

 **Deredere = fille toujours souriante, qui rit toujours, souvent naïve voire niaise et qui parfois cache quelque chose de pesant (exemples : Amai Odayaka, yandere simulator ou Yui, angel beats ou Sayori, doki doki literature club).**

 **Kuudere = fille un peu chelou (j'avoue j'ai pas trop compris XD) qui semble mystérieuse mais qui au fond est gentille et mignonne (exemples : Oka Ruto, yandere simulator ou Yuri, doki doki literature club ou Shiina, angel beats ou Kanade Tachibana, angel beats).**

 **Voilààà et sinon qui préférez-vous dans Assassination Classroom ? Comme couples ou comme personnage ?**


End file.
